movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
An American Tail: Home Alone
An American Tail: Home Alone ''is an upcoming American comedy film, co-produced by Steven Spielberg and Don Bluth film, Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox, 1492 Pictures and Amblin Entertainment and based on (Home Alone 1990) and (Tom and Jerry: Home Alone TBA) and written by John Hughes. ''From the Directors of An American Tail, An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West, An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, An American Tail 4: Mystery of the Night Monster, Home Alone, Home Alone 2: Lost in New York and Tom and Jerry: Home Alone. Plot The story begins with Fievel, Yasha, Tanya, Mama, Papa, Aunt Sophie, Tony Toponi, Tiger and Miss Kitty went to Kevin's House and seen the 15 people, and Suddenly Kevin, Fievel, Tony Tiger, Buzz and Rod was looking at the Window seen the Old Man Marley. The pizza man came with 12 boxes of pizza for the family. Kevin went downstairs there was Pizza with Fievel and Tiger and Suddenly Kevin and Fievel was Angry because Buzz ate all of the Cheese Pizza without sharing it with him and pretended to puke and Kevin was fighting at Buzz. Kevin's Family and Mama, Papa, Yasha, Tanya, Aunt Sophie, Tony, Tiger, Miss Kitty were angry with Kevin and Fievel. Kevin's Mum was getting Kevin upstairs and Mama was getting Fievel upstairs with Kevin's Mum. After taking Kevin and Fievel upstairs, Kevin's Mum is paying the bill for 12 boxes of pizza and talk to the police in case no robbers. Characters * Fievel - A young dark-brown mouse in a red Christmas shirt with a blue hat, who is Tanya and Yasha's brother, Mama, Papa and Sophie's son, Tony and Tiger's friend. In this movie, he helps with Kevin McCallister. * Yasha - * Tanya - * Mama - * Papa - * Aunt Sophie - * Tony Toponi - * Tiger - * Miss Kitty - * Kevin McCallister - the youngest child in the McCallister family. * Kate McCallister - Kevin's Mum. * Peter McCallister - Kevin's Dad. * Rod McCallister - Kevin's cousin. * Jeff McCallister * Aunt Leslie * Linnie McCallister * Megan McCallister * Fuller McCallister * Sondra McCallister * Heather McCallister * Buzz McCallister - Kevin's big brother who enjoys picking on Kevin and dislikes Fievel. He plots to feed Yasha to his pet tarantula. * Harry Lime - A burglar Man. In this movie, he's trying to get Kevin and Fievel. * Marv Merchants - A burglar Man. In this movie, he's trying to get Kevin and Fievel. * Old Man Marley - * Gus Polinski - * Police Officer - A police Officer. In this movie, he arrests Harry and Marv for trying to get Kevin and Fievel. Cast Quotes Trivia * Rated PG for Parental Guidance with moderate violence, mild threat, language. * Suggested Running Times: 102 Minutes (NTSC), 98 Minutes (PAL). Songs Release Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Kids Category:Family Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Don Bluth Category:An American Tail Category:Crossovers Category:Christmas Movies Category:Christmas Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Home Alone Category:1492 Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Hughes Entertainment Category:Mice